Blackwind of the Mists
by ShadowLyrraa
Summary: Shaixia one of Neltharion the Earth-Warder's first children she has lived her life in Pandaria for Twenty Thousand years discover what has happened to her as she grow up into the Black Dragon she is today
1. The Beginning

Blackwind of the Mists

The Beginning

Deep within the earth lived the Aspect of Earth Neltharion the Earth-Warder and his Mate Sintharia, Neltharion attended to his duties as an aspect and Sintharia was resting in their home for recently a third child of Neltharion had come out of its egg her body is black with light purple from her neck to her tail her, she had Emerald Green eyes much like Neltharion's eyes she had horns of the bighorn sheep she had three Black and Purple armor plates at the end of her tail and one of each of her forelegs like Ysera but they looked like they were attached to her by light Magenta vine like detail her wing glide connected onto her tail she snuggled into her mother Sintharia smiled at her.

Neltharion had returned from him duties when he saw the little whelp he smiled and moved to them Sintharia looked at him "My lord." She said

Neltharion was right near them he laid down the young whelp opened her eyes to see him and she tried to move to him Neltharion smiled to that she lied next to him and snuggled to him "I guess she likes me…" Neltharion said

"Yes… yes she does." Sintharia replied

Neltharion nuzzled her "She's Perfect Sinestra." He whispered

Sintharia smiled and nuzzled back they both looked at the whelpling "What should her name be?" Sintharia asked

Neltharion thought for a while then looked at her "Because she is different let's name her Shaixia…" he replied

Sintharia looked at him before she smiled "I love it." She replied

Neltharion smiled they looked at Shaixia she was fast asleep Neltharion wrapped himself around her as she slept. As Neltharion was resting with his prime consort and his newest daughter he was unaware that they were being watched one female black dragon was jealous of Sintharia she wanted to be Neltharion's prime consort but he chose Sintharia over her she was planning revenge on them for this and seeing the newest daughter she had a plan for her. _You'll regret picking her over me Neltharion…_ she thought

She left the area planning to take Shaixia away from her parents, months pass and Shaixia was growing like any young dragon Neltharion and Sintharia loved her as much as they loved Onyxia and Nefarion, tho Neltharion was starting to love her more than the others and Shaixia was loving him she was a real daddy's girl Neltharion spent a lot of time with her. A month had past Neltharion was out to his duties and Sintharia was taking care of the whelps Shaixia was playing with her sister Onyxia the two played and played until Onyxia couldn't anymore she left to her mother's side Shaixia sighed and sat there. _Now's my chance…_ the Black Dragon thought

The adult dragon moved to her Shaixia looked at her "You want to come with me… on an adventure?" the Adult dragon asked

Shaixia looked at her "ok." She replied

The adult smiled they both got up to the surface she lowered herself for Shaixia to hope on her back then she flew off, the adult dragon took her a mysterious land called Pandaria once they were there the adult let her down and for a while they played in the forest but then Shaixia had been too busy playing with a rabbit the adult Dragon then lifted into the air and left. _Have fun trying to stay alive. _The Dragon thought

The Dragon was gone after Shaixia stopped she looked for the Adult Dragon witch she was not there Shaixia began to panic she was all alone no one there to take care of her she wondered the land trying to find somewhere to be safe for the night she found a place within a cave she got in it and tried to keep warm. _What do I do?_ She thought to herself

Shaixia was terrified she didn't know how to fly of communicate to her father she wanted her mother and father but she was all alone that night Shaixia stayed in the cave to try to stay worm tho she was use to sleeping with her father it was hard for her the night past tho Shaixia didn't get any sleep she cried, she cried for her mother, she cried for her father but no one was there for her "My king there is something in there."

Shaixia cowered to that she went and hid herself she saw a big creature walk into the cave she panicked she stayed hidden then the creature kneeled down he saw her she cowered but stared at him "My king I found something…" he said

Shaixia didn't move she was scared then another creature came to see this Shaixia stayed there "You do deal with the prisoners I'll take care of this little one." He said

The one nodded and left the King looked at Shaixia again "Hay come here…" he said in a calm tone

Shaixia didn't do anything she was so scared right now he brought his hand out to her "Come… its ok…" he said

Shaixia continued to stay until she finally move to him he smiled at her "That's it…" he said

She come out of the darkness he was surprised to see that she was a creature he had never seen before but he didn't mind it he picked her up Shaixia looked at him he walked out of the cave "My king? Did you get it?" a guard asked

"Yes it's with me here." He replied as he looks at them "Get back to my citadel."

The guards nodded and they left the king looked at her again as he walked to his personal wagon he placed her down "Stay there…" he said

Shaixia nodded he ordered that they go the his citadel the wagon started for move Shaixia was a little startled it took a while but they finally made it to his citadel the place was dark and the sky looked like an endless lightning storm the citadel itself was not at all friendly looking they entered a cave like room Shaixia kind of felt at home but without her parents the King took her and laid her down in the room she looked at him he ordered for the wagon go away then he and Shaixia were alone. "Hay…" he said

Shaixia was still a little scared of him but not as much as she was first seeing him "You have a name?" he asked

Shaixia wanted to say yes but she shook her head "Well I'm Lei Shen… and by your eyes I think I'll call you Emerald." He said

She looked at him "I have to go but I'll be back I want to get to know you…" Lei Shen continued

He then got up and left Shaixia had felt that she could trust him but at the same time she didn't want to, she curled up into a ball and fell asleep.

**Me: Ok I really don't know why I wanted to make Shaixia's story but I'm doing it and looked like Lei Shen is making her trust him... what well he do to her in the future? please review and fav**


	2. Where is she?

Blackwind of the Mists

Where is she?

For the past few days Neltharion and Sintharia have been looking for Shaixia but no luck he had been told she might of ran off but he knew his daughter that she would never to that Sintharia blamed herself for not watching her she was really upset about it Neltharion keep trying to comfort her he told her to not blame herself for this Sintharia had gone back home while Neltharion was still looking for his daughter he didn't want to give up. He looked and looked then Malygos the Spell-weaver came to him "Neltharion?" he asked

Neltharion looked at him "Hay Malygos." He replied

"What are you doing out here I thought you were done with your duties for now." Malygos said

Neltharion looked away "I have done them for the day but… one of my children is missing…" he replied

Malygos' eyes widened "What happened?" he asked

"I don't know… Sintharia and my other consorts were watching them but my third child Shaixia is nowhere to be found…" Neltharion replied

"We'll find her Nel." Malygos said

Neltharion looked at him "Thank you." He replied

Malygos nodded and he helped to try finding Shaixia but again no luck the day was passing and the two Aspects returned back to their homes Neltharion was worried he didn't know where she was or if she was safe or not Sintharia saw him "Still didn't find her?" she asked

Neltharion shook his head Sintharia looked away "I'm really sorry." She said

Neltharion moved to her and nuzzled her "It's not your fault you were not the only one that was watching them." He said

Sintharia thinks for a bit then thought of something and looks at him "When I saw Shaixia she was with one of your other Consorts… they both left and I have not seen them since…" she said

Neltharion looked into her eyes "Who was with her Sinestra?" he asked

"Lyona." She replied

Neltharion get up and headed out Sintharia followed him they got up to the surface to see Lyona landing away from the entrance Neltharion growled and looked at Sintharia "Sinestra go back inside I'll talk to Lyona alone take of Onyxia and Nefarion." He said

Sintharia nodded and went back into their home Neltharion started to walk towards Lyona "Lyona!" he growled

Lyona jumped to his voice and looked at him "My lord? ... what are you doing out here?" she asked

Neltharion looked at her he had a not to friendly look on his face "Where were you and where is my daughter?" he growled

"Which one? You have so many of them my lord…" Lyona replied

"Shaixia! Where is she?" he growled again

_Crap._ She thought "I haven't seen her my lord."

"Don't play dumb with me Lyona! Sinestra told me you were the last one that Shaixia was with…. Where is she?" he growled again

_I thought she wasn't watching me and that brat._ Lyona thought

"Well?" Neltharion asked

Lyona sighed and looked away "Yes I was the last one with her." She replied

"Where is she Lyona?" Neltharion asked

"I don't know." Lyona lied

"What do you mean you don't know?" he asked

"I don't know where she is my lord…" She lied again

Neltharion was becoming sad instead of angry but he was mad that she lost his daughter "Where were you both when you lost her?" he asked

Lyona looked at him "Mount Hyjal." She replied

"Go get some rest and Tell the others and Sinestra that I'll be away for a bit…" Neltharion said then flew off

Lyona watched him leave then she grinned. _This is going to be interesting…_ she thought

She headed for their home while Neltharion headed for Mount Hyjal he wanted to find Shaixia he was really scared that she was taken or worse dead he needed to find her before it was too late. _I well find you…_ he thought

Neltharion searched Mount Hyjal for hours but he never found her after the next day's night was coming he headed back to his flight he didn't want to stop looking for her but he had a feeling she was long gone and he would not see his daughter again.

**Me: Well... that is interesting... Lyona was a Consort of Neltharion and she is responsible for Shaixia's Disappearance and she tricked Neltharion into thinking she left her in Hyjal what it going to happen to Shaixia she is in Lei Shen's Citadel... see what happens next please review and fav**


	3. The Young Wyrm

Blackwind of the Mists

The Young Wyrm

For the past years Shaixia had been living within Lei Shen's Citadel she was still a young Dragon she was in the drake stage of her life she was in the cave like area that Lei Shen first took her into but it was a little different when she was a whelp she was able to explore the place but as she got older Lei Shen have confided her to stay in this cave and never to leave she figured it was because he didn't want her to wreck anything.

Shaixia was laying down asleep her head around her then she heared a sound of the door opening and little footsteps she knew what was going on, during the last few years there was slaves that were ordered to clean her cage each time they were different Hozen, Jinyu but they were afraid of Shaixia that they were pulled from the job but this one was different once the Mogu slave master last she slowly walked to Shaixia "I can't believe my eyes…" she whispered

Shaixia was a little confused to that she then felt her and on her neck "Your scales… are smooth… not hard and sharp." She said

Shaixia opened her eyes the slave noticed that she backed away Shaixia lifted her head and looked at the slave she was a Pandaren her eyes were light green her hair was in a ponytail with two stripes down the side of her face there was a green stripe down it she looked like she was a red Panda and was really young "Amazing…" she said

Shaixia looked at her "You don't seem afraid of me…" she replied

The Pandaren's eyes widened "You can talk?" she asked

Shaixia smiled "Yes I can…" she replied

"And No I'm not afraid of you… what to you say that?" she asked

"Because you are not the first that had been in this place with me… and the others were terrified of me…" Shaixia replied

"I see." The Pandaren said

"What's your name?" Shaixia asked

The Pandaren looked at her "Kira." She replied

"It's nice to meet you * looks at the door *." Shaixia said

"What?" Kira asked

"Lei Shen… he's coming now?" she asked

Kira's eyes widened she then began to do that she was meant to do Shaixia laid her head down then Lei Shen entered the room he looked at Kira then at Shaixia he moved to her "Emerald." He said

Kira looked at him when he said that. _That's her name?_ She thought

Shaixia opened her eyes and lifted her head to him tho she didn't talk to him directly she was speaking to him telepathically after a while he left once he was gone Kira looked at her "Emerald? Is that your name?" she asked

Shaixia shook her head "He calls me that the other Mogu call me the Black Emerald." She replied

"I see… what is you name then?" Kira asked

"Shaixia." Shaixia replied

Kira looked at her like she was kidding "Is something wrong with me name?" Shaixia asked

"That's really your name?" Kira asked

"Yes… my father gave me that name." Shaixia replied

"I guess he don't know anything about Pandaria then…" Kira said

Shaixia looked at her funny "What do you mean?" she asked

"There is a darkness within the land… dark energies and my people call it the Sha…" Kira replied

Shaixia looked at her "You should know this… I'm nothing of darkness… my father gave me that name because I am different from the rest of my flight." She said

"Flight?" Kira asked

Shaixia nodded "I'm a Dragon not a cloud serpent…" she replied

"I see." Kira replied

"And my color as you can see is black… there are five flights in the world…" Shaixia replied

"Ok… what are they all?" Kira asked

"Well there is my flight the Black Dragonflight, there is the Red, Blue, Green and Bronze Dragonflights… and each flight has only leader to which they are called Aspects." Shaixia replied

"Aspects? I have never heared of that before." Kira said

"Well the Aspects are like the Celestials of Pandaria they protect the world…" Shaixia replied

"I see… what do they do?" Kira asked

"Well the Red Flight their leaders name is Alexstrasza she is the Aspect of Life… her duties are to protect all life of the world, The Green Flight's leader her name is Ysera she is the Aspect of Dreams." Shaixia replied

"So she protects the dream world?" Kira asked

"In a matter of speaking yes she also protect the world with the Emerald Dream… to witch I do not understand it." Shaixia replied

"What about the other?" Kira asked

"The Bronze Flight's leader his name is Nozdormu…" Shaixia replied

"Nozdor-what?" Kira asked

Shaixia laughed "Nozdormu the Aspect of time I know his name is a little hard to say." She replied

"Yes is it…" Kira said

Shaixia smiled "So there is the blue and you're the black still… right?" Kira asked

"Yes the blue flight's leader Malygos he is the aspect of Magic." Shaixia replied

"He must keep track and maintain the magic of the world." Kira said

"Yes that is what he does." Shaixia replied

"Then your flight?" Kira asked

Shaixia looked down "Neltharion… he is the leader of my flight… and he has the most difficult job as an Aspect." She replied

"What is he the Aspect of?" Kira asked

Shaixia looked at her "He is the Aspect… of Earth." She replied

Kira's eyes widened to that "He keeps the world from coming apart… his duties are the most difficult to maintain." Shaixia continued

"I bet it is…" Kira replied

Shaixia looks away "I miss being with them… I want to be back with my father by his side…" she said

"I'm sure you'll see him again." Kira replied

Shaixia looked at her "I hope your right." She said

Kira smiled then they had gotten ready for the night and fell asleep.

**Me: Yep a Pandaren slave was was in there and she dot to know Shaixia a little bit and her kind she she didn't say that Neltharion was her father... what is with that? anyway please review and fav**


	4. Shaixia's Pain

Blackwind of the Mists

Shaixia's Pain

Years had pasted Shaixia was growing more and more Lei Shen had to move her into another cave like place to hold her inside and the more this was happening Shaixia was losing the little trust she had to Lei Shen as she felt more like a pet them a mighty dragon the Pandaren slave Kira was still with her they had gotten a friendship with one another. Shaixia was resting in the corner when she and Kira heared the sounds of chains rattling Shaixia lifted her head to see the door open and about three-four Mogu were trying to drag something in.

Shaixia's eyes widened to see what they were trying to get in the room it was another Black Dragon it was fighting the Mogu with all it's might once they finally got the other dragon inside they quickly took the chains off and ran out closing and locking the door the other dragon tried to destroy the door but it was no use it growled Shaixia just looked at the other then the other finally gave up it turned then the other saw her it was shocked to see another here "I see they got you too." It said

Shaixia looked at him "Who are you? She asked

He looked at her "My name is Levion." He replied

"Mine is Shaixia…" she said

Levion looked at her "Your name… it sounds familiar."

"Really?" she asked

Levion nodded "But I can't place it." He said

They locked eyes for a while before Shaixia said "How did you get in their grasp?" she asked

"When I was running for my life when they got me * looks at her * it's nice to know I'm not the only one." He replied

"What do you mean?" she asked

Levion looked at her funny "You don't know?" he asked

Shaixia was confused "Please tell me what you mean." She replied

Levion sighed "It's Neltharion…" he said

Shaixia's eyes widened to that "What about him?" she asked

"He… is not the same anymore…" he replied

"W-what are you meaning?" she asked

"Neltharion our lord has fallen into madness." Levion replied

Shaixia's eyes began to water to this she shook her head "T-that can't be." She said

Levion looked at her "It's happened Shaixia… Neltharion has changed he now wants to destroy the world." He replied

Shaixia was backing away her eyes were filled with tears to this "NO! It can't be!" she cried

Levion was confused to why she was reacting like that Shaixia turned away "I need a moment alone." She said

"Ok…" Levion replied

Kira was also confused to Shaixia's reaction she then looked at Levion he looked at her "Oh I didn't see you there." He said

"Its fine I'm quite small compared to you both anyway." Kira replied

Levion smiled then looked at Shaixia "Do you want she is upset about her and my lord?" he asked

"No she never told me anything about her and him they must have been close." Kira replied

"I'll ask when she calms down." Levion said

Kira nodded, for a few hours Shaixia couldn't stop crying she didn't want to believe that her father had fallen into madness it took her a while to calm down once she was calm she looked at Kira and Levion "You ok?" they asked

"For now…" Shaixia replied

Levion got up and moved to her "Can you tell me why you are upset?" he asked

Shaixia looked down and closed her eyes "You said that my name sounded familiar…" she said

"Yes… what does that have to do with Neltharion?" he asked

Shaixia looked away "Shaixia… were close to him?" he asked

Shaixia opened her eyes but she was still not facing away "Yes… I was…" she replied

"So like a close friend?" Levion asked

Shaixia turned to them "You're looking at… his third child." She replied

Levion and Kira's eyes widened Shaixia got up and moved away "What's why your name was familiar * looks at her * I remember hearing that you went missing…" he said

Shaixia stopped dead and growled lowly "Is that what Lyona told everyone?" she asked

Levion could feel her anger when she said Lyona's name "How did you know her?" he asked

"Lyona lied… she lied to everyone!" Shaixia growled

"What are you meaning?" Levion asked

"SHE LEFT ME HERE TO DIE!" she roared

Levion's eyes widen "What?" he asked

"She left me I was only a whelpling hours later I was found by these people they took me in." she cried

Shaixia just couldn't look at them she was mad at Lyona but sad for not going to be able to see her father the way she knows him tears fell down her face Levion moved to her and tried to comfort her "I'm really sorry I didn't know." He said

Shaixia looked at him "It's ok…" she replied

Shaixia was really not happy about all of this she continued to look away tears slowly falling down her face she only had a little bit of time her father but she remembered them like it happened yesterday and she never wanted to forget them.

**Me: Well this is when the male Black dragon comes in if you don't like the name might as well just live with it because I had a REALLY hard time trying to figure out a name I hope you like this chapter and see what Lei Shen plans to do with them... please review and fav**


	5. Dragon Slavery

Blackwind of the Mists

Dragon Slavery

Shaixia and Levion had been in Lei Shen's citadel they were both now full grown Dragons and they both had fallen for each other over the years Lei Shen had come to check up on the two Shaixia was getting really suspicious about it because he was coming in more often than he had before. Shaixia and Levion were resting in Pease they didn't hear the door open Shaixia was really snuggled into Levion suddenly they both were awaken by a loud whipping sound Shaixia jumped Levion did as well but he went backwards Shaixia got up and looked at Lei Shen. _What is going on Lei Shen? _She asked telepathically

_Things are going to be different now Emerald… _Lei Shen replied

Shaixia looked at him funny she and Levion didn't know what was going on suddenly one of the Mogu started to hit Levion with the whip he roared Shaixia growled and moved between the Mogu and Levion Lei Shen was a little stunned but he smiled too. _You do care for him don't you?_ He said

Shaixia glared at him she was not liking that her lover was getting hurt even from the ones that brought her up she would protect him the Mogu tried to get them both to move away from each other but Shaixia was not going to do that she was tired of obeying them Lei Shen was getting impatient he then used his powers to form a lightning caller around Shaixia's neck he pulled of the chain on it and Shaixia came down and pulled away from Levion she roared she tried to get up but then Lei Shen made shackles to hold her down she tried to fight it but it was no use. _Just stop it Emerald!_ He said

Shaixia looked at him she the noticed the way she was hold down her eyes soon widened she was in shock to what Lei Shen was going to make her and Levion do tears started to fall down her face she wasn't ready for this kind of thing Lei Shen saw the fear in her eyes he grinned. _I see you know what I want now._ He said

_Please don't…_ She cried

Lei Shen laughed then looked at Levion. _Mount her._ He said

Levion eyes went from confused to shocked he was not going to do this to the one he loved, he backed away Lei Shen was glaring at him. _Do what I tell you Dragon!_ He snapped

Levion continued to back away and shook his head Lei Shen was getting really unhappy about this Shaixia was starting to panic Lei Shen looked at the Mogu with the whip he nodded and started to whip Levion he roared in pain Shaixia's eyes were tearing up more she couldn't believe what was wanted from her and her lover she felt like there was no escape from it Levion still didn't do what Lei Shen wanted he continued to roar in pain as he was being whipped Shaixia couldn't take this she was in tears now._ Levion… just do it… s_he said to him

Levion looked at her._ Shaixia… I don't want to hurt you… _he replied

_Lei Shen is not going to stop unless you do what he wants… please I don't want to see you get whipped anymore… _she cried

Levion looked at her Lei Shen ordered to Mogu to stop to see what will happen after about 4 hours Levion lowered his head and sighed Shaixia had tears falling down her face and looked away she closed her eyes ready for it Levion still had his head down tears started to fall Lei Shen looked at Levion. _You going to do what I want now? _He asked

Levion looked at Shaixia again before he got up and moved to her Lei Shen grinned to this. _About time._ He said

**(Forced Mating scene if you are not 18 and over or do not like this kind of thing please skip it)**

Levion mounted onto Shaixia he lowered his head to hers and nuzzled it Shaixia did the same but they both made sure that Lei Shen didn't see it. _I love you Shaixia…_ he telepathically said

_I love you too Levion…_ she replied

Lei Shen then told Levion to start Shaixia tried to relax herself as best as she could it took Levion a while before he entered her body Shaixia gasped in pain Levion looked at her and lightly nuzzled her._ It's ok love… I'll try to be easy on you just bear with me._ He said

_Ok…_ she replied

Levion waited for a while till she wasn't tight anymore he began to move in and out Shaixia just laid there tears pouring out of her eyes to the pain this was giving her but she maintained it Lei Shen was grinning he got them to mate with each other soon he well have little dragons from the two of them Shaixia was lowly purring, yes they were forced into this but they both had wanted each other but not like this she loved him and he loved her they both continued their ritual for quite a while finally Levion released inside her Shaixia purred lowly he pulled out and laid next to her.

**(Forced mating scene over)**

Lei Shen was happy he got them to do what he wanted, Shaixia glared at him now she had total hatred for him she gave him a look telling him he well regret doing this to her and her lover she nuzzled her face into Levion and laid there Lei Shen left the room with the other Mogu, Kira came out of her hiding spot she slowly wanted to the two dragons she was in shock to what she saw Levion saw her and looked at her "Yes?" he asked

"I'm really sorry for what just happened…" she replied

Shaixia growled lowly Levion and Kira looked at her "Shaixia?" they asked

"He'll pay for this…" Shaixia said

Levion nuzzled her it calmed her down "Do you know why he made us do that?" he asked

Shaixia closed her eyes as tears fall out of her eyes "I'm going to make him pay… even if it kills me to do it…" she cried

Levion nuzzled into her more she nuzzles back they cuddled into each other for the night then both fell asleep.

**Me: Yes this was Lei Shen's plan forcing them to mate to make eggs for his army but what is going to happen next?... please review and fav**


	6. Like Father Like Daughter

Blackwind of the Mists

Like Father Like Daughter

It had been several years later Shaixia and Levion had been within the citadel being forced to mate with each other every day they both have had enough for Shaixia simply couldn't handle it anymore they decided to escape this nightmare they both were resting but not fully asleep they heared the door open they both knew who was coming, Lei Shen entered the room just as he was going to hold her down Shaixia got up and hit him knocking him out Levion got up as well and attacked the other Mogu Shaixia told Kira to get on her back she did and they ran for it "Shaixia are we going to get the others too?" Kira asked

"I was planning on that free the prisoners then escape ourselves." Shaixia replied

Kira and Levion nodded they all headed for the prison cells the Mogu all over the place were alerted to their escape Shaixia got to the cells the prisoners were scared for they didn't know who are what she was then Kira jumped off her back and started to open the cells "Come on we're getting you out of here." She said

The prisoners were stunned but they all ran for it Kira stayed near Shaixia once they got the prisoners out they started to head out "STOP THEM!"

Shaixia looked away and growled it was Lei Shen ordering his minions to try and stop them she then ran off to her lover he saw them he was escorting prisoners out "We got them all?" he asked

"I believe so let's get out of here." Shaixia replied

Levion nodded then headed to the exist the prisoners escaped the Isle Shaixia, Levion and Kira were all that was left to escape they ran and ran they got out of the citadel only to be surrounded by the Mogu Shaixia growled they amid there weapons at them Lei Shen walked up to them. _You can't escape Emerald!_ He said telepathically

Shaixia glared at him she didn't want to talk to him that why anymore "Stop calling me that!" she growled

Lei Shen and the other Mogu were stunned to see and hear Shaixia speak to them "I was never the emerald Color Lei Shen!" she continued

Lei Shen then shook his head and looked at her "You were able to talk all time?!" he asked

"Yes all of my kind can Lei Shen I just didn't want you to know for a long time!" Shaixia replied

Shaixia's rage towards him and the Mogu was rising she looked like she was about to pounce them her clam had dug into the ground and ended up making a earth barrier around Lei Shen and the Mogu Shaixia was stunned to what she did Levion was too. _It's can't be… _he thought

He now understood why Neltharion and Shaixia were so close, Shaixia was exactly like the Earth-Warder from Neltharion's abilities to his personality, Levion had a better reasoning for protecting her "Come on let's go…" he said

Shaixia shook her head and left with him the Slaves ran with them all they made it to the exist but more Mogu were in there way Shaixia glowed she lifted into the air and used her breath on them even her breath weapon was Like Nel's she killed the Mogu and destroyed the gate the Freed slaves ran out as they were running a group of Monks were heading to the Citadel they were shocked to see what was going on then they say Shaixia in the air most of the ranged Pandaren readied there weapons but then they noticed that she was helping the slaves escape they didn't know why they heared her growling "I will not be yours to be used by your well Lei Shen!" she shouted

The Monks were surprised to hear that, they then noticed that she was looking at them. _I know why you're here Monks… do what you need to this wrenched place…_ she telepathically said

The Monks looked at her then they headed in to attack Shaixia, Levion and Kira continued to escort the slaves to their freedom once they were all on Kira got on her back then they were heading out themselves as they were heading out a few of Lei Shen's Archers and fired their weapons at them Levion put himself in front of the attack taking the damage Shaixia hear his cries of pain her eyes soon watered "Levion!" she cried

He was falling Shaixia flew to him she caught him before he hit an Island quit away from the Isle he was badly hurt "Levion…" she said

He looked at her "Shaixia… you must go…" he replied

"No not without you…" she cried

"Shaixia you must… your life is more important than mine…" he replied

Shaixia was starting to cry she was not liking this "No… it's not Levion…" she cried again

"Shaixia there is more to you then you know… I see it now…" he replied

"W-what do you mean?" she asked

"You are more… like your father then you know…" he replied

Shaixia just looked at him "You're now the reason the world as not fallen apart… you are for now the Earth-Warder…" Levion continued

Shaixia's eyes widened she couldn't believe it but the more she thought about it, it made more sense she looked at him "But… what about you?" she asked

Levion looked into her eyes he then handed her en Egg she looked at it then at him "Live your life the way it should be… raise this one for us… I love you…" he said as he closed his eyes

Shaixia's eyes watered even more "Levion… no please… don't leave me!" she cried

Kira was starting to cry she felt bad for Shaixia she then looked at the Isle "Shaixia we need to go…" she said

Shaixia looked up to see boats heading there way she looked at Levion once more before she kissed his cheek "I love you Levion." She whispered

Shaixia lowered herself for Kira to hope on then she grabbed the egg and flew off she was in tears she just lost the love of her life she finally got to the main land and landed in the Valley of the Four Winds she got looked around she found a cave she entered it she set the egg down and laid next to it she could help but think of Levion she loved him with all her heart and now she'll never see him again she closed her eyes and fell asleep Kira laid beside her Shaixia then curled herself around the egg and Kira for the night.

**Me: Well then that is how Shaixia escaped but she lost her love in the processes that is really sad and if you couldn't guess it right Shaixia is basically the Earth-Warder now :P well how is happened when Neltharion became Deathwing the powers he had transfused to her even from a long ways away she was chosen by fate to take over being the Aspect of Earth without even knowing... anyway please review and fav**


End file.
